The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a fiber optic wet connector acceleration protection and tolerance compliance system and method.
It would be beneficial to be able to secure tubular strings to each other in a well, and also operatively connect fiber optic lines on the respective tubular strings. For example, a completion assembly could include a tubular string with gravel packed screens and a packer set at an upper end thereof. A production tubing string could then be conveyed into the well and latched to the completion assembly, so that longitudinal flow passages therein are placed in sealed communication.
The completion assembly could include sensors, etc. connected via an optical fiber to a fiber optic connector. The production tubing string could include an optical fiber extending from surface instrumentation to another fiber optic connector. The fiber optic connectors could be operatively connected to each other (for example, to permit optical communication between the surface instrumentation and the sensors, etc. of the completion assembly) when the production tubing string is latched to the completion assembly.
Unfortunately, existing systems and methods do not provide for several aspects of this operation. For example, most latches used to secure tubular strings to each other in a well allow some relative displacement between the strings after latching. A conventional latch may allow about 0.4 inch relative displacement due to design considerations and manufacturing tolerances. Typical fiber optic connectors only allow about 0.2 inch relative displacement while remaining operatively connected. Thus, the fiber optic connectors could be disconnected while the strings remain secured to each other.
As another example, when conventional latches are detached a relatively large tensile force is applied to a string, and then the latch releases. When the latch releases, the string experiences greatly accelerated displacement away from the other tubular string. This accelerated displacement would not permit sufficient time for a fiber optic connector to properly disconnect from another fiber optic connector. For example, a sealing mechanism of the fiber optic connector would not have time to completely close to prevent debris, etc. from entering the fiber optic connector.
Therefore, it may be seen that improved systems and methods for connecting and disconnecting fiber optic connectors are needed. These improvements may find use in a broad range of applications, including the application wherein tubular strings are secured to each other in a well as discussed above.